swuechofandomcom-20200214-history
Deropeltis
Princis *citations Princis. 1963. In Hanström, Brinck & Rudebeck Ed.. South African Animal Life. Results of the Lund University Expedition in 1950-1951 9:69 >> Deropleltis SYNONYMIK Deropeltis Burmeister 1838. p. 486. Brenner v. W. 1865. p. 240. --Saussuke 1872. p. 114. SAUSSUre & Zehntner 1895. pp. 70. 75. -- REHn 1904. p. 556. KirBY 1904, p. 145. - SHelFord 1910. p. 20. -Typus generis: D. crythrocenhulu (LaBr.) Maua erythrocephala FABR. - Blatta eapensis THUNB., gew. ron Kirby 1890, p. 563. Euryzosieria Saussure 1864a. p. 316. Typus generis: I). crythmcephula ( Fahr. ) l.tavzostcria delalandi Sauss., durch Monotypie. Deropeltis Burmeister Vorderflügel bei den Männchen voll entwickelt und wenigstens bis zum Abdomenende reichend, seltener verkürzt. Hinterflügel ( female) etwa ebenso lang wie Vorderflügel. Bei den Weibchen fehlen sowohl die Vorder- wie auch die Hinterflügel. Dorsum des männlichen Abdomens unspezialisiert. Hinterrand des 5. Tergites mesal seicht ausgeschnitten, konvex beiderseits des Ausschnittes. Hypandrium von periplanctoidem Typ. Subgenitalplatte(f.) mit Valven. Alle 4 proximalen Tarsal glieder mit Pulvillen verschen. Arolien stets vorhanden. Die Gattung ist in Südafrika durch 15 Arten vertreten, in anderen Teilen Afrikas sind ber mindestens 30 Arten vorhanden. Obwohl die Gattung im ganzen noch ungenügend erforscht ist, so scheint sie doch ihre grösste Entfaltung ausserhalb Südafrikas erreicht zu haben. Die Invasion Südafrikas muss aber sehr alten Datums sein, da die Gattung auch einige endemische Arten auf der Südspitze der Kapprovinz zu entwickeln vermocht hat. Sie hat übrigens auch Madagaskar erreicht. ---- Front wing in the males mature and at least until reaching Abdomenende shortened rare. Rear wing (female) about as long as forewing. In females lacking both the front and also the rear wing. Dorsum of the male abdomen unspecialized. Posterior margin of the 5th Tergites cut mesal shallow, convex on both sides of the cutout. Hypandrium of periplanctoidem type. Subgenital plate (f.) with Valve. All four proximal tarsal give away to members Pulvillen. Aroli always present. The genus is represented in South Africa by 15 species in other parts of Africa are over at least 30 species present. Although the genus as a whole is still rather unsatisfactory, it seems their greatest development outside South Africa to have achieved. The invasion of South Africa but must be very ancient date, as the genre has been able to develop a number of endemic species on the southern tip of the Cape Province. Incidentally, it has also reached Madagascar. Shelford *citions Shelford. 1910a. Orthoptera, Fam. Blatidae, Subfam. Blattinae. Genera Insect., 109me fasc. Bruxelles. 25. GENUS DEROPELTIS, BURMEISTER Deropeltis. Burmeister, Handb. Ent., Vol. 2, p. 486 (1838). Euryzosteria. Saussure, Rev. Zool. (2), Vol. 16, p. 316 (1864). Characters. -- Males with well-developed tegmina and wings; females entirely apterous. Vertex of head not hidden by pronotum. Antennae incrassated. Pronotum: (m.) discoidal, (f.) posteriorly truncate, posterior angles often produced. Posterior margin of fifth abdominal tergite sinuate. Supra-anal lamina: (m.) quadrate, (f.) triangular, cucullate. Legs long and slender; femora very sparsely armed; tibiae with spines on outer aspect biseriately arranged; tarsi moderate. posterior metatarsi equal to the succeeding joints in length, armed beneath, pulvilli in the male small, in the female large.